Silene Kuusik
|name= Silene Kuusik |kanji= クーシクシリーン |romaji= Kūshiku Shirīn |alias= |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= Bucharest, |gender= Female |age= 19 |blood type= |education= |hair color= Mulberry |eye color= French Blue |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'4 ft. |weight= 108 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Bonez Family |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Echidna Bonez (Adoptive Grandmother) |magic= Stealth |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Silene Kuusik (クーシクシリーン, Kūshiku Shirīn) is a resident of the country . Born in the unassuming town of Bucharest, she would be raised as an only child. Upon her parents' sudden, if gruesome, death, however, Silene would be transferred to the home of relatives before being sent away by them too. Their turning up dead would prompt a bouncing from home to home ending in her unceremonious dumping at the local orphanage. She would be handled with a ten-foot pole before finally earning the trust of her orphan mates. Yet, before anything could happen, Silene would find herself adopted, an imposing, yet statuesque woman arriving at the orphanage to "collect her grandchild". Since then, the girl has been under the figure's tutelage, delving into a family history scarcely discussed. Nevertheless, Lene's hope remains pinned on finding her "destined one". Appearance A charming, innocent maiden; that is how most describe her on first sight. Standing at around five feet and change, Silene exudes a breezy, bubble air as she walks. Her mulberry colored hair cascades past her shoulders, one bang falling between her eyes while others frame a heart-shaped face. Her skin is the color of warm milk, positively glowing with health (something she attributes to her diet). Eyes of french blue complete the picture of fuzzy harmlessness, endearing those closest to her. Despite not seen competing in sports, she possesses a toned, athletic build to go with a medium-sized bust Attire-wise, she is most commonly seen in her school uniform (following Echidna enrolling her), consisting of a white and blue top with a green bow and a navy, pleated skirt. Added to it were coal grey socks and standard issue black shoes. On days off, however, she switches to a red-velvet pleated skirt with white trim, held up by a black belt. Paired with with the bottom is an off white t-shirt, tucked into the skirt. Silene does retain her coal gray thigh-highs, though she changes footwear for a "cute pair of sneakers". As far as she's concerned, it simply won't do to be stuck with those "ugly clogs". After several years under her grandmother's tutelage, the now-woman has matured considerably; at least, appearance wise. Gone are her mulberry locks, replaced by a deep chocolate brown which lightens in direct sunlight. She's tanned considerably from days in the field, her skin now a "rose beige" (as she likes to put it). A few extra inches in height have been added to a frame that's filled out considerably, though the same blue-eyed sparkle remains. In addition to the hair color change, she's grown it out a bit, tapering off at the middle of her back. Depending on her mood, Lene will either wear it free or tie it into one long french braid. Attire wise, she commonly wears jeans that hug her adult figure, pairing them with a long-sleeved sweater the color of sand. Over it she'll wear a jumper consisting of midnight blue lining and an off-blue hue. To complete the look, Silene adds white slip-ons, or more often, sneakers, considering the two footwear styles "cute and practical". An alternative outfit comes in the form of a white button down with black stripes, worn with the same comfy jeans, though she exchanges sneakers/slip-ons for low heels. Personality When first introduced, Silene appears bubbly. She often has a bad case of the giggles, is cheery if not silly, and extremely outgoing. Lene has a tendency to look after the youngest orphans, comforting them when they cry, telling them stories of her travels when she visits, and bringing them souvenirs. Among other things, Lene will constantly seek interaction, hating the idea of seeing someone by themselves or being by herself, preferring to form an outgoing group. Upon doing that, she often takes charge, searching for fun things the group can do together, while making sure everyone has a good time. It's imperative to her that enjoyment is shared, because that's when it's "most valuable". Occasionally, she'll engage in light-hearted competitions such as tug-of-war, ultimate frisbee, or tag, eager to test her limits and try her best. On the rare occasion she involves herself in sports, the girl has proven athletic, excelling at basketball and soccer in particular. Nonetheless, even with this competitive inclinations, she remains level-headed, fixated on the joy of the game and her growth over the win and loss column. As a result of her social disposition and compassionate focus, she's managed to endear herself to her fellow orphans and staff, proving popular even after adoption. The truth, however, is less glorious. After being taken in by relatives, one would could always hear them saying something was a little "off" about her. They initially chalked it up to the death of her parents, but its persistence made them wary, culminating in her being sent to more distant relatives. Their concerns were well-founded; it would later be discovered that the initial relatives had perished; many came to see the girl as cursed, resulting in her constant changing hands until one had the ingenious idea of dropping her off at an orphanage. However, she is anything but cursed; rather, she's better diagnosed as psychotic. Among her less than savory inclinations is a morbid fascination with human anatomy, prone to trapping and dissecting those she doesn't like, often keeping them alive through out the process. Predictably, Silene has a penchant for torture as well, both physical and psychological, as their pungent terror sends a thrill through her body. It was later surmised by Echidna that Silene was likely responsible for both sets of deaths coupled with the bodies' horrifying desecration. As noted earlier, her favorite targets are those who are perceived as wronging her, whether it was something as simple as bumping shoulders without saying excuse me all the way up to guys who try to take advantage of her. She has a tendency to devise different torture methods based upon the target in question, while often playing the part of the terrified, harmless girl in the case of sexual predators. Other times, she'll brush off the perceived insult, allowing her chosen victim to develop a sense of security, subsequently dropping their guard. Upon the dropping their guard, Silene attacks, leaving them silent as a grave. One particular passion of hers, after achieving vindication, is having others take the fall for her, or rendering an investigation inconclusive. It frees her to continue about her ways, while serving as an additional safeguard alongside her first personality. Moreover, she'll often target those who "won't be missed", allowing her to take special liberties in fulfilling her demented passions. At the top of this ugly heap is her proclivity for collecting body parts of her victims; namely, reproductive organs such as the ovaries, testes, uterus, and penis. She will often take their content as well, such as the embryo, eggs, or semen, using an unusually keen sense of smell to deduce those with "the most to offer". Upon collecting these materials, she will often mix them together in order to increase their "potency", or if especially appealing, eat them raw. On occasion she'll use these means as a way of torture, forcing her victim to watch her consume every last little bit, their terror and vehement anger adding "seasoning" as far as she's concerned. Despite these vile actions, there is a surprisingly innocent reason for her doing this, besides the depraved joy and satisfaction she attains. To be precise, it lies in what the entities represent: fertility. By consuming as many reproductive organs and their substances as possible, she hopes to boost her own fertility, preparing herself for the day when she meets her "chosen one" and settles down. Her vision for their life includes a massive home filled to the brim with children, requiring her body to be as strong and as fertile as possible to make this a reality. Speaking of her "chosen one", her behavior undergoes a drastic 180 when around prospective love interests. Psychotic urges and torture fantasies are shoved into the back closet so to speak, Silene returning to the guise of a kind, infectiously cheerful young woman. She will happily dote on her lover while prone to cuddling and PDA, effectively distancing herself from the monstrosity slumbering within. As such, one good way to find get on her bad side is to let word of her less.....admirable traits slip. Those who make such errors often find themselves on the receiving end of subtle promises; go further, and they become just another faceless victim in her catalog. Meanwhile, she continues on, keeping the object of her affection delightfully oblivious through considerable acting skills. Under Echidna's tutelage, the woman has matured considerably in certain respects. For one, she appears to have better control of her murderous urges; at the very least, she is capable of steering them away from "innocent" populations, or falling prey to them for "small insults". That is not to say she's stopped; rather, Silene focuses her hunger and bloodlust on perceived villainous populations. She has a tendency to visit prisons in various Ishgarian nations, before carefully depopulating them; taking the same body parts for research or consumption. Nonetheless, Echi has drilled into Silene the importance of researching her targets, so as to make sure her grandchild doesn't create more problems or free someone by mistake. Another change is what Lene thinks of her victims; she now considers them "blessed" for having been chosen by her. As far as she is concerned, their deaths are temporary, as they'll "just be reborn as her children". She seems to believe consuming her victim's appendages makes them a part of her. History Magic & Abilities Trivia *She is based on the contemptible Natsuko Honda from King's Game.